Leather Bound Memories
by Ken Giovanni
Summary: Journal entries chronicalling the life of Weiss Schnee and her all too brief time with Ruby Rose. "Every moment has to end, I guess they thought three years was long enough..."
1. Chapter 1

_Taken from the Journal of Weiss Schnee_

 _Entry Date: January 2nd_

 _Untitled_

 _I never understood romantic poets. I always found their works overly complex and needlessly frilly. How hard would it be to simply compliment someone instead having to compare them to a summer's day? Would it not be easier to tell someone you loved them instead of comparing one's need to the sun and the stars? Why go through the trouble of writing stanza upon stanza when three simple words would suffice? The answer is, as I found out, because emotion is not a light switch to be turned off and on. Humans are not automatons. Our passions, our emotions, vary by degree and cannot be measured on a simple scale or any scale for that matter. One may feel happy, another may feel elated, but I may feel euphoric (or in this case, I feel utterly inconsolable and despondent)..._

 _The colors seem muted_

 _And the breeze carries no scent._

 _The sky is diluted_

 _And this grief heaven-sent._

 _For a beautiful rose tied to my heart_

 _Has finally wilted._

 _And by its thorns ripped apart._

 _I cannot hear music_

 _Nor any sound._

 _It's rather tragic_

 _That you're not around._

 _I loved you and still do_

 _But now my life is a muted shade of blue._

 _She would have liked it...it rhymed, it was romantic, and slightly corny...I never believed in angels or ghosts, nor in god and devil, but I truly hope...wherever you are, Ruby Rose...you can read this over my shoulder…because I miss you more than ever..._

Weiss sat at the dining table in her small flat, tears freefalling towards the page in her journal. A tear dropped at the end of her last sentence, smudging the "r" and the ellipse. It was raining, "because it always rains when you feel sad", or at least that's what Ruby would say. Weiss was inclined to believe her at this point.

Moving boxes lined the wide hallway leading to the front door of the flat, Weiss sold it in a hurry and at a ridiculously low price, promising the young couple that they would be able to move in within a couple of weeks or as soon as the weather improves. Weiss wanted to leave as soon as possible, there were too many memories in this town, too much hurt...but there was this one part of Weiss that wished that the rain would never stop. So she wouldn't have to move out. So she could sit on her bed, flicking through old pictures on social media. So she could stay and relive the past three years in her head, but that would never do. Ruby wouldn't like that. She would have wanted Weiss to move on and continue her life.

Contrary to what Ruby thought, she was much more than a distraction for the idle rich that was Weiss Schnee. She wasn't just a conquest or a another phase. Weiss would never grow bored of Ruby. Weiss loved her, she truly did, though Ruby could never really wrap her head around the idea or understand why. Weiss wanted to marry this girl, she saw a future with Ruby Rose, and nobody else.

They'd live in her flat after Ruby graduated college. Eventually after having their fill of city life they'd move to the suburbs where they would buy a house that both of them meticulously researched and chose based on hours of discussion. They'd buy two dogs and eventually consider starting a family. They'd hope earnestly for one boy and one girl, but all the day dreaming was pointless now.

Weiss opened the sliding door to the balcony, she walked out and took a seat under a large tarp towering above the patio furniture. She grabbed a bottle of Cognac from the outdoor bar, a pack of cigarettes from her hoodie pocket and a lighter that was sitting on the table. She packed the cigarette down on the screen of her cell phone and placed it between her lips. Weiss popped the cork off the bottle and set it aside. She lit her cigarette and after taking a long drag and exhaling, took a drink straight out of the bottle.

She could do it, you know... after all...she was six stories up. She'd hardly feel the impact.

...but she decided against it.

Two deaths won't bring anyone back and she needed to get ready for the funeral. Words needed to be said and unfortunately she was the one that needed to say them. Weiss didn't think she'd be able to. Just the thought of it made her choke.

"It doesn't suit you…" Pyrrha said, appearing underneath the doorway, seemingly out of nowhere, "The whole drinking, smoking, crying thing…"

"I was gonna marry her, Pyrrha...she didn't believe me but I was goddamn serious…" Weiss said with a small laugh, still staring out into the grey cityscape.

"Weiss…" Pyrrha slowly walked towards the love seat and sat down next to Weiss and wrapped her arm around the shorter girl's shoulder. Weiss couldn't help but rest her head against Pyrrha as she sobbed silently into the taller girl's coat. Pyrrha stroked Weiss hair, trying her best to console the inconsolable.

"I wish I never met her, Pyrrha...it hurts so much...I can't even…breathe..." Weiss choked out in between sobs, her chest constricting painfully during every intake of air.

 _Not again..._

The cigarette fell to the wet floor and went out with an inaudible sizzle. It was January 2nd and the third consecutive week of rain.

After a while her sobs subsided but her breathes remained uneven and ragged. Her eyes were puffy and irritated while her hair was more disheveled than before. Weiss stood slowly, still a little shaky, and walked back inside her apartment with Pyrrha trailing behind.

"I'll make you a cup of tea," Pyrrha said, helping Weiss settle on the sofa.

"Pyrrha…" Weiss said without looking at the redhead.

"Hmm?" Pyrrha said over her shoulder, not wanting to leave the kettle unattended on the burner.

"Cream and sugar please…"

 _Three Years Ago_

" _I don't understand how you can sully good tea by adding cream and sugar! It's sacrilegious!"_

" _Well, little-miss-tea-snob, I think it tastes delicious!" Ruby said as she poured copious amounts of cream and sugar into the amber brown liquid._

" _That's like putting sprinkles on perfectly good ice cream!" Weiss said, throwing her arms up in the air._

" _There's no flavor out there that can't benefit from sprinkles!" Ruby counter, stirring her tea and putting the spoon on a dish._

" _You're such a child, sometimes," Weiss rubbed her temples and took a sip out of her own cup._

" _Well, duh! Junior in high school, here!"_

 _Weiss gave a small laugh and a slight smile, "That's right, I guess you ARE still a child,"_

" _You know you love me!" Ruby stuck out her tongue at Weiss who burst into a fit of giggles._

" _You dolt," Weiss managed to blurt out._

 _They've been at this for a couple weeks now. Every other day it was a cafe or the park or the balcony of Weiss' flat. They've known of each other for five weeks and have been hanging out for two, but it felt like they've known eachother for years; and like that the after school hours seem to just fly by as the day fades to night._

" _Alright, I think we've been at this long enough. I need to get you back before your sister runs me through," Weiss stood up and gathered the tea cups, dishes, and utensils._

" _I bet you're just glad to get rid of me," Ruby grinned and leaned back into the chair, putting her hands behind her head as she did so._

" _Look, kid. If I wanted you gone I would've left you at your school, but no, I let you ride in my car in your sweaty track uniform and all," Weiss grabbed her keys off the marble counter top._

" _Well forgive me for wanting to stay active," Ruby said, pulling her phone out of her pocket so she could dial Yang._

 _Weiss let out a scoff and shook her head smiling. She missed banter like this "Has really been that long?" She thought to herself._

" _-Yeah, I'll be on my way soon...No, Weiss can give me a ride...Yes Yang...Will do Yang...No I won't forget...Okay...Yeah...love you too," Ruby ended the call and let out a sigh, "Like she needs to remind me to bring my coat,"_

" _You know how many hoodies you've left here? I have three hanging in my closet right now…" Weiss said with crossed arms._

" _Oh...yeah...that's right…ahahaha…" Ruby laughed nervously, scratching the back of her head._

" _Well, aren't you gonna go get them?" Weiss asked._

" _Uhhh...s-sure…but I've never been in your room..." Ruby started to blush, but she didn't quite know why._

" _Yeah but you know where it is, right? You can't miss my closet, there's practically no door, just a huge curtain. I just need to use the restroom," Weiss said, turning her heel, walking to the opposite hallway, and making a right._

 _Ruby felt butterflies churn in her stomach as she stepped towards the door at the end of the hallway. She turned the silver knob and opened the door._

 _Weiss' room was interesting. It wasn't as cold or as sterile as ruby would have expected, actually it had some character to it. An old yellowing score was laid out page by page, framed, and hung above the bed, which was a simple queen size mattress and a box spring, no headboard or frame. Her linens were white with shadowed paisley and so were the curtains. Three walls were painted a darker grey while the relief wall was in a lighter shade. The ceiling was white as snow but the floor was a beautiful weathered hardwood. A violin and bow sat on a display stand by a mahogany desk, various sheet music stacked in piles. Ruby tried to take it all in, so much she didn't know and so much she wanted to know. Who really was Weiss Schnee?_

 _The bathroom door opened, making a loud creaking sound which snapped Ruby back to reality. She swung around and spotted a large pair of brown curtains (ones that match the hardwood floor) and pulled them apart. Ignoring the dresses, blouses, slacks, and ties all resting on wooden hangers, she shot straight for the three non-monochromatic hoodies that hung at the end of the closet._

 _Ruby gently removed them from the hangers and placed them over her shoulder. She took a deep breath in and… "They smell like her...she must have washed them…" Ruby, just a little flustered, walked out of the room and shut the door as quickly as possible._

" _Hey, you alright Ruby?" Weiss asked, seeing that her guest was red faced and breathing a little heavier than normal, "Didn't see a monster in my closet, did you?"_

" _I-well mayb-no!" Ruby managed to stutter out._

 _Weiss looked at her with confused expression, "Okay...well, we better be off before Yang drives over here herself. God knows my doorman would call security at the mere sight of her,"_

"Weiss…" Pyrrha tapped Weiss on the shoulder.

"Sorry...spaced out…"

"It's okay...I've got your tea right here," Pyrrha set the cup on top of a coaster and slid it across the coffee table.

"Thanks…" Weiss said without taking her eyes off the window.

"Do you need anyth-"

"I'm fine Pyrrha...I need to start writing the obituary and I need to practice for the 5th. Go home and get some rest," Weiss finally looked at Pyrrha. Eyes still very red but lacking fire and life. It was a thousand yard stare that seem to go on for miles.

Weiss took a sip of her tea and walked towards the sliding door leading back out to the balcony.

"Where are you going?" Pyrrha asked.

"I need to finish my cigarette. I need nicotine," Weiss opened the sliding door and walked under awning. She grabbed another cigarette from the pack and shakily stuck it between her lips. It took multiple tries but she lit it up and took a drag. This one...she'd smoke down to the filter.


	2. Chapter 2

Weiss collapsed on the floor, chest constricting and fingers bleeding as sobs racked through her small, fragile frame. Her violin sat next to her in the same state of misery, the D-string broken and warped into a sickening curl while blood started to cake on the fingerboard. Her bow was nearly whittled down to the width of a pencil, the hairs snapped and hanging from the edges due to the excess amount of pressure being applied to the string.

" _You know, you don't have to go. It's just another benefit concert for some who-knows-what charity at a who-knows-where auditorium. It's not like I'm playing at Carnegie Hall…" Weiss replied over her shoulder as she polished the face of her violin._

" _Are you kidding me!? Of course I'll watch you play, silly! What kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't?" Ruby replied from Weiss' bed, too preoccupied by her phone to notice the small smile forming of Weiss' lips._

 _There's that word again…_

Sheet music scattered everywhere, strewn about in a fit of anger, desperation, and frustration.

Chunks of rosin littered the hardwood floors leaving a sticky residue.

Weiss pulled herself up leaving bloody trails on the floor and her desk.

" _Okay...fine...but I can't have you attending in acid wash jeans and a hoodie," Weiss said, laying her violin down and securing it in it's case._

" _What's wrong with jeans and a hoodie?" Ruby replied, looking up from her phone with raised eyebrows._

"Nothing at all…" Weiss said to the empty room.

" _Okay, so no dress, can we compromise on black slacks and a colored shirt?" Weiss asked, her feet rested on ruby's lap as the sat down on Weiss' couch._

" _If that shirt can be some shade of red, then yes," Ruby replied, continuing to massage Weiss' feet._

Weiss limped to the sink to wash her hands. Her blisters had broken open.

She dried her hand, not caring about staining her impeccably white face towels, and bandaged her fingers.

" _How do I look?" Ruby spun around in place._

" _Um...you look...very…" Weiss was at a loss for words._

" _That bad, huh?" Ruby gave a small smile._

" _No! Not at all! It's just that...you look...youlookveryhandsome…" Weiss' complexion betrayed her, scarlet cheeks as clear as day._

" _I'm sorry what was that?" Ruby teased, smile growing wider as Weiss' cheeks flushed into a deeper red._

" _Don't milk it you dolt! You look very handsome…" Weiss looked at the floor not wanting to make eye contact._

" _Hey," Ruby closed the gap between them._

 _Weiss slowly looked up and Ruby swept in for a kiss…_

" _I love you, Weiss Schnee,"_


End file.
